Introductions
Big Brother Remade S1 Written by Gavin Anderson Host: Hello i’m Julie Chen Moonves! After 41 seasons of our hit show… We have decided to bring it back for a brand new season. We will have a set of brand new contestants! Here are the first 8 contestants. Cuts to a screen showing information videos. Gavin: Hey i’m Gavin. It has always been my dream to get on this show! I am so excited to join. I am 13 and I make board games for fun. Corbin:Yo! I’m Corbin! I 9 and extremely popular in school. I am going to win this game! Judy: Hey i’m Judy. I am now retired. I love to spend time with my family and host holidays. Todd: Hey, uh… I'm Todd and I am a teacher. What my students don’t know is that I have watched Survivor and Big Brother for years. Tracy: I’m Tracy and i’m a respiratory therapist. I think I have the guts and sole to win! Liam: I’m 10 years old, my name is Liam. I want to be a zoologist when i’m old enough. Hopefully they have some animal challenges! Scott: Hello I am Scott… I am what you call a morning guy. Sandra: Hey I'm Sandra, I mean… you probably knew that. I’ve been in several movies such as Jigsaw 2, Mission Impossible Mafia, and the new Avengers movie. Now all the 8 contestants walk out on stage. Julie: You ready to enter the house houseguests? Houseguests: Yeah! Julie: Then go explore! Map- First floor- Kitchen. Living room. Diary room. Bedroom F1(4 beds). Trophy case room. Second floor- HoH room. Bedroom F2’1(4 beds). Bedroom F2’2(16 beds). Game room. Workout center. Outside- Pool. Pool table. Hamik. In the Living room(the first eight). Gavin: I can’t believe I'm actually in the Big Brother house! Liam: Are there any animals? Todd: So this is my competition... huh. Sandra: So nice to meet you all! I’m Sandra! Tracy: I need a nap… Corbin: But, we just got here. Tracy: Still… ugh… Back outside the house. Julie: So while they all go into the house let’s introduce our finale 8 contestants. The tv cuts back to the information videos. Lisa: Hey viewers! The name’s Lisa. Listen, some are here to have fun… not me! I’m here to freaking win! Taylor: I’m Taylor. I own a bike shop and I think it will grow. I hope to win the million to help raise my family. Katelyn: Uh… Hi… I’m going to try and win this competition however I'm truly just here to have a great time. Oh yeah… my name… Katelyn. Davis: I’m Davis. I hope to win this game and then make a return in all stars. Kaylin: I’m Kaylin. I’ve been a huge fan of Survivor but, this is the next best thing! Sammy: Hey, i’m Sam. I’m a big fan of all reality tv. Eli: H- hi… I’m Eli… I may be the youngest houseguest, but imma still win this thing! Reana: Hey TV! I’m a… model and I'm good at dancing. My goal is to charm the competition. Cuts back to the 8 new houseguests walking in. Julie: You may now enter the house!